


The Song of Pearls

by SegantEnfield



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I never write straight forward stories, Lots of it, M/M, Magic, Multi, gay shit, i hope you guys like it, it's all wild get ready, mermaid au, pirates also, there are more characters and more ships but I'll probably add them later, they're gunna fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegantEnfield/pseuds/SegantEnfield
Summary: Washington prides himself on being the captain of the best-behaved pirates in the Atlantic.The three young mermen he and his crew meet are far less disciplined.





	1. What Storms Bring

In the Atlantic ocean, there existed a small island, though large enough to support it’s collection of wildlife. No other land could be seen from any of its shores, though a well-traveled man might know that the nearest land was Greater Bermuda. The surrounding waters were said to harbor all manner of strange and dangerous life, yet the island was a territory of the most natural kind of order. Small lizards and fish fell prey to larger lizards and fish. This was true, yet small lizards and fish could still maintain a population. The larger creatures never overwhelmed the area and this was quite possibly thanks to three apex predators that called the island home. These three happened to be the largest fish in the immediate vicinity. Their diverse species had evolved to live anywhere in the ocean. They built cities and kingdoms miles below humans who floated aimlessly in wooden vessels. They danced underwater and when they so chose, they even walked on land. Out of the embrace of the ocean, those spirits of the deep resembled humans at a glance. They had legs and toes that sank into the sand. But even this miraculous transformation did nothing to change the details of their bodies. Along the sides of their rib cages ran slits, often adorned with frills which allowed them to breathe in the water. A smaller set of gills could be found on either side of their necks. Where humans had forms of cartilage that guided sound into their ear canals, these creatures had fins that served the largely visual purposes of intimidating enemies and charming mates. 

The spirits were called Mers and outside of those specifics, their forms varied as much as all fish. Every mer resembled a non-magical aquatic species. Where the sun couldn’t reach, Mers evolved out of their human-like appearance and resembled more the various life-forms that resided in the dark. The three that lived on that island had never been low enough to lose the sun. They were young and two of them were orphans. The other was just a runaway. They could have lived in more heavily populated waters like the kingdoms on the ocean floor but each of them had been originally born in separate parts of the Atlantic and they preferred to have access to land and the pleasures it allowed. The eldest of them, Hercules, was a bull shark merman from the northern waters. He was large and strong but his smile was sweet and playful. Alexander was a lionfish born near what the humans called the Caribbean who was small and fierce. The youngest was a frilled jellyfish from the waters around France named Lafayette who loved the world with every piece of himself.

On one particular day, the boys worked in tandem to rebuild their nest, which had been damaged by a recent storm. It was a spherical structure made from leaves, branches, and seaweed. At its best, it provided shelter from all weather, rendering the interior dark even at mid-day. The only way to enter was from below the surface of the water, but most of the bottom of the interior was dense sand lined with sleek leaves that allowed for comfort. Alex dipped in and out of the nest, each time returning with another armful of building materials. Lafayette and Hercules both carefully weaved the material into the structure and the more they worked, the fewer streams of light flooded the space. They finished by hanging their strings of pearls back up. Still, the nest could never be fully dark with Lafayette inside, since his aquatic features had bioluminescence which manifested as an ethereal blue glow. Even when he pulled himself out of the water to stand on the leaves, his ear-fins alone bathed the three of them in a soft glow. 

Alexander and Hercules could scarcely imagine life without that light. Just as Hercules and Lafayette couldn’t live without the sight of Alex’s mesmerizing striped spines. Hercules felt plain compared to his mates, though they would trade nothing for the way they made them feel safe. Making orphans, who had both seen their parents die, feel safe was no small feat. He did it by holding them close, by singing to them and, in the years before they found their residence, chasing off the beasts that they used to be too young and small to fight. 

Each of them had scars from before they found each other. Hercules had one on his tail from the hook of a Kraken when he was barely twenty. That age was barely old enough to hunt on his own but he had been living away from his original family for two years before that. Out of the water, the scar was on his upper thigh and Alex ran his fingertips over it after their labor had finished. The sadness of the scar had faded over their century growing up together, reducing it to just a mark that only added to Hercules’ handsomeness. It was proof that he had live through a battle with a monster and to a Mer, that was incredibly attractive. 

Hercules smiled down at Alex and shifted to face him more so that he could duck his head and kiss him. Their lips didn’t make contact before all three of them froze at a sound from outside. It was a steady creaking, and when they focused, they could hear dozens of voices. 

“Is it sailors?” Lafayette whispered as he poised himself to slide back into the water.

Alex put a hand on his chest to stop him “If it is, I don’t want you out there.”

“Amour, I have just as much reason to beg you to stay inside,” he spoke incredibly quietly, knowing that Alex and Hercules could still hear him clearly, but any human wouldn’t be able to hear him from a foot away. “We both know you have no plans to do so”

Alex frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but Hercules had already left. The orphans glanced at each other before dropping into the gentle waves to join him. Their eyes adjusted quickly to the sunlight warmed water and they immediately noticed a large out of place shadow looming overhead. The voices were louder, yet muffled by the water. 

“How do we get them to leave?” Alex questioned, folding his arms over his chest. 

“We could just… push it” Hercules suggested, making a shoving motion “It’s floating right? So we can make it float away”

Lafayette shook his head “Don’t touch it”

“We really shouldn’t get any closer” Alex agreed

Hercules glanced down at Laf’s tendrils, focusing on one that had been pierced by a harpoon in his formative years. He then looked at the thick line on Alex’s arm from a fisherman’s net. They both had seen humans before, they had learned the cost of their presence. “I guess our best strategy would be to lie low and hope they’re just passing by.”

Alex sighed “I’m not above thrawling them. Just gotta sing them a song about crashing and-”

“The only thing they -can- crash on is our island and that would be less than ideal”

Lafayette grabbed both of their hands and dragged them back to their nest. He pulled himself out of the water and untied the string that held his hair back. His curls sprang free, bearing no evidence of his recent swim. They covered the bulk of his earfins.

“What are you doing, Fae?”

“If we do not look like fish or like magical creatures, we are safer. This is just in case we’re seen. Alex, untie your hair” he picked up a bit of seaweed from a pile Alex had brought in and tied it around Hercules’ head since his hair was too short to cover anything.

Alex did as he was told, though he was still skeptical “What about our gills, they don’t have those”

“Seaweed”

“Fae I don’t think they’d fall for it”

“We just have to sneak out, go around the nest and run for the trees. If we hide in there, they have no way of seeing us. They’ll get bored and leave or something.”

“I hope they do leave” Hercules mumbled and tied a bit of seaweed around his neck. 

 

}}}{{{

 

“Mr. Laurens” captain Washington breathed out, struggling to keep himself from grinding his teeth “does anyone on this ship have any idea where we are?”

“Not since Bermuda, sir. However judging by the sun I’d say…” his young aide swallowed “The storm drove us southwest of Bermuda, sir”

Washington turned to look at Laurens, his expression as hard and unreadable as ever “Do you believe in ghost stories?”

John blinked, his hands twiddling behind his back as he stood at attention “Do you, captain?”

“Excellent question” He looked away from John to survey the Island before them. His broad chest rose and fell steadily as he listened for the calls of birds amongst the trees. “I can assure you, John. These waters are no more treacherous than anywhere we’ve sailed,” he ordered his crew to drop an anchor, explaining to john that supplies were dwindling and the wildlife held the promise of fresh water. 

A longboat was dropped and Washington selected crew members to accompany him to shore. The group included John Laurens who was a short man of olive skin with freckles and curly hair, Caleb Brewster, a scruffy man with a background as a whaler, and Elizabeth Schuyler, a woman with straight black hair and knowledge of medicinal and edible plants. Also accompanying was Thomas Jefferson, the occasionally insufferable first mate who had dark skin, a halo of curls, and a trimmed beard. Washington lead them ashore as he gave orders to Caleb to catch as many fish as he could. He was about to tell Robert and Thomas to find fresh water when he saw a curious structure on the beach. It was a well-formed sphere made of woven plant fiber. He gestured to his crew to be quiet and drew their attention to the shelter. Each of them wore puzzled expressions and John nervously scanned the treeline. They still could hear nothing but the call of animals and the murmur of the waves. 

Cautiously, Washington circled around the structure, his heart stopping at the sight of footprints leading out of the water on the other side. They appeared to have been left by three adult humans. He glanced at his crew, his ship, and then the trees. Perhaps they should just get back on the ship and go. But he had already lost crew members to dehydration and sickness that week. He couldn’t rick an unknown distance. 

The captain walked into the jungle, every member of his party behind him, Brewster’s task long forgotten. The tracks were carefully followed and eyes scanned their surroundings for movement. Occasionally, a lizard would scurry away from the group, making one or more of them jump. Washington’s arm sprang out to his side when he stopped walking, catching Thomas across the chest and effectively stopping all movement. Nobody so much as breathed as they followed their leader’s gaze to three young men huddled together on a boulder several yards away. They were of varying heights and skin-tones, and the only thing they seemed to be wearing was strips of seaweed about their necks and on the largest man’s head. They were otherwise completely naked. Washington, Robert, and Elizabeth averted their eyes.

After a pause to think before they were seen by the three, Washington called out to the men, praying they knew English “Are you boys stranded?”

Caleb looked at the captain in shock, silently asking why the fuck he would yell at mysterious people who might be cannibalistic monsters.

All three heads quickly turned to look at the group and -something- was off. They seemed to dip into the uncanny valley, not perfectly representing humanity. It might have been their eyes, which seemed unnervingly large and alert. The smallest of them had dark hair that fell over his shoulders in a gentle wave. He was tan, yet pale compared to his companions and his nose had a downward slope. His heavily lashed eyes had noticeable bags beneath them. The one to his right who clung to his arm was tall and lean with well-defined muscles under umber skin. His torso and legs had a considerable dusting of body-hair and he had a full head of springy curls. The largest was tall and broad with short tight curls and sharp eyes. He moved into a protective position slightly in front of the other two and when he did, his arm shifted, revealing five long slits along his ribs.

“Christ, he's injured” Caleb breathed “what did that?”

Washington glanced over the three and whispered “He’s not injured. He’s not human and neither are the others”

The two smaller creatures grabbed each other’s hand, holding on with a white-knuckle grip. The smallest bared sharp teeth and produced a low growl.

“Holy shit”

“What are they”

Washington slowly took his blunderbuss off of his hip and dropped it. He did the same with his saber. “Put your weapons on the ground. Now.” he ordered with a voice that clearly left no room for argument. As the disarmed themselves, he held his hands where they could be seen and raised his voice “I apologize for intruding. I’ll make sure no harm comes to you at the hands of my crew. Are there others?” 

The angry one growled louder but the one he held onto spoke up, his voice melodic and inexplicably French-sounding “It’s only us, monsieur”. His hand came up to his neck to pull the seaweed away from it, and his companions mirrored his movements. It was clear that all three of them had those slits, though the one that spoke had only two in each set and they were adorned with icy-blue frills that matched his supernatural irises. The humans realized they were gills when they saw the fins on either side of the largest one’s head.

Washington nodded, taking in the information, though he knew he shouldn’t completely trust anything they say “do you have names?”

“Yes” answered the angry one, who had stopped growling but he still glared. His accent was far more local.

“Captain what are they,” Eliza asked again, her voice quiet and shaken.

“They’re Mermen” he answered simply.

Multiple of his subordinates looked at him in disbelief, but Laurens took a slow step forward. He mimicked Washington’s body-language, with his hands out and clearly empty “My name is John Laurens. I’m a human”

“Are you a fisherman?” asked the French one. “Do you have harpoons?”

“We’re pirates. No harpoons, just guns and swords”

“John I don’t think that’s as comforting as you hope,” Robert said softly. He jumped when the largest responded to him, even though he was sure they couldn’t have heard him.

“No, it’s definitely preferable.” he sighed “I’m Hercules. This is Lafayette and the rude one is Alexander”

“Well fuck you too, I guess” Alexander huffed before locking eyes with the captain “Your names? It’s only fair.”

“Mine is Captain George Washington,” he answered, looking at the trees.

Lafayette tilted his head, a curious trill raising from his throat “Why won’t you look at us? I assure you there is no danger in it.”

“It is not that I think I’ll be cursed, I have met a mer once before” he swallowed, but otherwise seemed completely unfazed “the trouble is that you’re undressed…”

Washington was closely studied by the young creature, who seemed intrigued and amused by whatever he found “So?”

Caleb and Thomas fought laughter. Thomas was considerably better at it.

“There is a curtain… modesty in our culture” he faltered when he saw the three of them whispering amongst each other. He tried not to be openly put off by the intent eyes on him and the smiles that accompanied them. It was at least a relief to see that none of those smiles had the needle-teeth of a violent mer. “Nudity tends to be reserved for very specific situations”

Alex’s eyes shamelessly traveled over the captain's body “Fascinating”. His eyes drifted to the other humans “We’d be so thankful if you introduced yourselves as well.”

“Well alright, I’m Caleb Brewster” he looked at the woman to his side with a playful grin “your turn, Blue Sky. Introduce yourself to the nice young men”

She flushed and gave him a brief glare before looking directly at the mers for the first time. She forced her eyes to stay on their faces, but her cheeks only got redder “My name is Eliza Schuyler” she grabbed Rob’s arm and Robert gave her a look of betrayal.

He swallowed nervously and glanced up at them, but immediately looked back down “I’m Robert”

Alex cooed and whispered something to his companions before addressing Rob “We can’t hear you, could you look up?”

“Well that’s bullshit” he muttered to himself, making the mers laugh. He took a deep breath and looked up at them “I’m Robert”

“Thank you, little goldfish”

“Wha-”

“What about you, sir?” Alex asked, eyes locked on Tom.

“Thomas Jefferson” he answered easily “So yall are fish boys?”

Alex stood up “we are. Would you like a closer look?”. When Thomas, Caleb, and John nodded, the three of them walked to the humans. They showed them their gills, though they enforced a strict no touching rule with those. They explained that Mers often only let their mates touch their gills since so much damage could be done there. They also showed them the fins at their ears. Lafayette allowed them to run the tips of their fingers over the long thin bits of cartilage that formed a structure almost similar to a bat’s wing. They marveled at the way he glowed beneath their fingers and he let himself relax under gentle touches. Alex and Hercules let none of them touch them. 

Lafayette seemed happy to answer their litany of questions and when they asked how they swim so well if they have legs, he grinned. “Would you like to see me swim? I promise it won't be what you expect.” 

“Yes please,” the humans answered. Even Washington found himself having a deep desire to see a mer in the water for the first time.

“Will you two join me?” he looked at his lovers with pleading eyes and they couldn’t deny him. He began walking back to the shore, but he walked backward so that he could keep talking to the humans “If you join me in the water as well, I’ll catch you something delicious to eat.”

The pirates looked at each other apprehensively. It was impossible to make a living on the ocean without hearing every possible tale of vicious mermaids and sirens drowning sailors. 

Caleb shrugged “I would, lads, but I’m sure my ‘mate’ wouldn’t be too happy. He’s a cautious buggar. And it ain't a species thing, he wouldn’t want me swimming with any strangers”

“No worries, Mr. Brewster, we understand”

“It sounds fun and I don’t have a husband to hold me back” Thomas joked, earning a knowing “you wish” from Brewster.

They stepped onto the shore and Eliza took her coat off, which she handed to Caleb. She also removed her boots before wading into the water in her blouse and trousers.

“You’re wearing all of that?” Alex asked.

As she glanced down at herself, and then to everyone around her, Hercules patted her shoulder “You can if you want. We don’t get it, but it’s your culture, you don’t have to go against it”

In a bout of bravery, she shook her head and unfastened her trousers. “No you guys are right, it is kind of stupid” the human men turned around as she undressed, which the mers found strange. Maybe they feared her. With her baggy blouse gone, Lafayette took a second to admire her elegant frame.

“Ms. Schuyler, if I didn’t know better I would mistake you for a mermaid” Laf commented.

She blushed and smiled “Isn’t your entire species supernaturally beautiful?”

“Yes. And thank you” he waded into the water and when he was about thigh deep, his legs were no more, replaced by ruffled tendrils. 

Eliza gasped and hurried to join him in the water “You’re a jellyfish?”

Curious, the men turned back around to stare in awe. Alex and Hercules submerged themselves, transforming similarly. 

John and Thomas eagerly undressed, while Washington just removed his coat, hat, and boots. After a few minutes, even Robert got in, though he stayed clothed. They watched the mers swim effortlessly, dancing with each other through the waves. They answered every question about their differences and their marvelous lives but it seemed they had questions of their own. The mers, who were mystical spirits of the ocean powered by magic just as much as they were powered by breath, were inexplicably fascinated by the humans they had met. Lafayette begged them to stay just a few days so that he could meet every crew member and it was obvious that his more apprehensive mates even wanted to get to know the people who called themselves pirates.


	2. Horizon's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meal is prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments on chapter one, they really inspired me!

Lafayette kept every promise he ever made. It was not in his nature to be vindictive or untruthful. This is why after their discussion with the delightful pirates who amazingly didn't even stab him, he set out into the reef to hunt. As he understood it, Alex and Hercules were leading a group to their robust stream around the center of the island where the best drinking water was. He knew he had time to impress them, remembering the thirty minutes it took for them to reach it every time they wanted to enjoy the fresh water. 

He had taken one of their spears with him, as it was a more efficient way to catch much fish than his teeth and claws. He worked for the whole hour, going farther and farther out (so as to not destroy the easiest accessible food source, he was no fool) before swimming back to the shore where Eliza and Robert waited. They stood by the pit Lafayette and his mates had dug out years before to build fires in. They only used it when they wanted to stay out at night to watch the sky and make love under the stars, which was rare. Their nest kept them warm enough at night and if they wanted to see each other in their pations, it was simple enough to just wait for the sun. Or they'd tease Lafayette until his blue blush glowed bright enough. 

Robert and Eliza piled wood into the pit and on Lafayette's sixth trip back with fish, he pulled himself from the water to ask them about it. “dear friends, do you require ‘privacy’ tonight? I can ask my mates to stay in the nest for however long you need” he prayed he used the word correctly, but the idea of risking their friendship by imposing on their solitary way of romance seemed worse than a linguistic blunder.

The look they both gave him told him that indeed, he spoke incorrectly. They glanced at each other, presumably communicating something in their silence before Eliza shrugged and looked back at Laf “it's for dinner, Lafayette. All three of you are welcome to join the crew to eat, you don't have to leave. This is your home after all.”

He felt his cheeks flush and he laughed off his mistake “I apologize, Miss Eliza. Alexander, Hercules and I only gather around the fire for the romance of it. The way they look in the flickering flame… I had no clue humans used fire as a centerpiece for meals” 

Rob stared at the firewood in his hands, seemingly dazed, whispering to himself “I'm so confused.”

“well we don't really do that on the ship, we wouldn't want to burn down our home and drown” Eliza began explaining in her beautifully patient way. “but it actually is a nice social activity when we can do it. It can keep us warm even after our food is cooked so it's really convenient. Do you ever cook your food?”

“I cannot definitively say, but we haven't used fire in a meal before”

“well, we put the food over the fire, enough to make it really warm. It changes the way it tastes and makes it safer to eat. Humans tend to get sick if they eat meat raw” she smiled up at him “we could easily cook some for you to try”

“how kind, thank you so much”

“we probably shouldn't start cooking yet” Robbie noted, looking to the ship gently swaying many yards away. “Mr. Madison would have words for us.”

“you're right” Elizabeth hummed “I'll go get him. Robbie, dear, if the captain comes back before me, could you tell him where I went?”

“yes, ma'am” he answered cheerfully and watched her leave before getting back to work setting up for their meal.

Lafayette could tell Robert was nervous around him. He rarely looked directly at him and his heart sped every time he was aware of Lafayette's eyes on him. It worried him to think he was causing a nice young man distress, but if he was afraid of mermen, Lafayette could think of nothing he could say to him to lessen the fear. Instead, he just turned back to the ocean to continue the hunt. 

He swam out for several minutes, lost in his own thoughts. He had never been around so many people at once. At least not since his childhood of royal court events. For a century, it had been just him and his mates. He felt guilty at the realization that he had been craving more connections. His mates should have been enough, but he found that he never wanted the pirates to leave. 

Lafayette knew they would be on their way soon. He only hoped he wouldn't miss them too obviously. Alexander and Hercules had always been his priorities and if he had deepest fears it would be causing them any kind of pain. If they found out how much he'd have liked to cultivate a friendship with the pirates, they might worry that they weren't enough for him when they certainly were. They might mourn for him, the missed opportunity.

He'd forget them before a decade would have the chance to pass by. They'd be gone from his life with only a handful of pearls to show for their visit. It was silly but he knew there would be pearls. But it was for the best that they go. Humans didn't make friends with mers. 

A soft “plink” coaxed him out of his thoughts and he looked down to find the source. A tiny white orb floated down past his tendrils and settled atop the coral below. He reasoned that it must have hit any one of the pieces of bone Alex as strapped to the spear in his hands. Lafayette swooped down and picked the thing up to view it closer. It was hardly remarkable to his eyes but he could recall seeing the fine ways humans displayed such things in sunken ships. They would regard it as treasure. He wondered if they would feel the same if they ever found out exactly what they were. Of course, some of them -did- come from clams. But most were born from the eye of emotional mermaids. 

Even the strings of them that hung from the dome of the nest. It was customary to string together the pearls that one cried from the loss of a loved one. It was called a “widow's-lace” and would be worn until someone helped the mournful mer forget the sorrow. At which point, the necklace would be given to the new mate or family member. Alex and Lafayette made theirs in their youth and gave them up to their mates the moment the three of them felt like family. 

One pearl would not be sufficient for a string. The situation did not call for a widow's-lace anyway. In such times, when a mer is made to cry by someone who was not yet gone, they had three options. Lafayette could throw the pearl into the nearest void. He could keep it until he is no longer sad and leave it to be forgotten. Or he could give it to the reason it exists in the first place.

He couldn't exactly gift a single pearl to what had to be thirty pirates. But he did have one human on the beach that he hoped to win the favor of. He smiled to himself and placed the gem between his lips, where it sat safely through his rush of a hunt. With a suitable amount of fish, he took his gift in his hand and raced back to shore. 

Robert was still alone, which made Lafayette wonder if he hadn't been gone as long as he thought. He called out to Robert as he stumbled through the shallow waves. The sweet boy even ran to try to help when Lafayette fell face first into the sand. Not one to let a silly thing like an ungraceful return of his legs dampen his carefully raised spirits, Lafayette pushed himself up and laughed. He felt a sense of accomplishment when Robbie laughed as well. “my friend, sometimes my body is not so sure what form to take!”

Rob giggled and put his hands on Lafayette for the first time to help him up “so it would seem! What had you so excited, sir?” he tilted his head up so that he could look at him in the eyes.

Lafayette tried not to show how delighted he was by Rob seeming less terrified of him. He could still hear the little human's heart pounding, however. “I have something I think you might like”

“More fish sir?” he eyed the spear which held four “but you've already caught so many”

“I didn't know that was enough” Lafayette hummed thoughtfully, glancing over the several full buckets. “well the fish aren't what I was excited about. Here” he opened his hand and offered the little stone to Robert, praying that he had made a correct inference about human culture.

Robert was immediately in awe. “oh my god, it's so pretty”

Lafayette felt himself grin at his reaction. Robert was extremely cute, in Laf's opinion, even hiding under all of that fabric. If Robert had been born a merman, he would have sought to take him back to the nest just for the chance to touch his little gills and spread his legs. He'd have made a good addition to the pod. As would a number of the other humans. “then it's fitting for you to have it, no?”

Wide eyes shot back up to Lafayette's face. This close, Lafayette could see a great many faint freckles on his round cheeks. His eyes were gray. “...because I like pretty things?” his voice was soft and timid and he quickly looked away, breaking whatever spell kept him from being afraid. “I'm sorry. I've been trying not to stare”

Lafayette was hit with the sudden realization that he had no clue what was going on “what?”

“what?”

Clearly, both of them were wildly confused. Lafayette decided to explain himself in hopes of reaching an understanding. “I don't think I understand why you're sorry. I saw this and I thought it might help you be less afraid of me. I thought if I showed that we can be nice, you might not be so uncomfortable around Alex, Herc and me. You certainly don't have to accept it…”

To Lafayette's horror, Rob's pulse only sped up even more. He could smell his anxiety like blood in the water. “I know you're nice. I actually never believed in the scary stories sailors tell about people like you. Well I.. I always hoped they were half true. And they are. You exist and you're kind and gorgeous and if someone told me ten years ago I'd cry because-” 

“Hey, Robbie!” John called, unaware of his interruption. He carried a heavy basin presumably filled with drinking water. Hercules and captain Washington each carried one as well while Alex pushed aside branches for them. “where did Eliza run off to?”

Rob took several steps back, leaving Lafayette feeling almost cold with the new distance. He scanned the water between them and the ship before pointing to a little boat making its way to the sand. It varies Eliza and a sullen man who looked as though he wished to blend in with his surroundings and be forgotten. 

 

}}}{{{

 

John felt dizzy. He had since the first sight of the three ethereal beauties and it hadn't gone away. He had spent hours in a daze, watching them, listening to them. It was a lot to take in. Especially since Alexander wouldn't stop smirking at him. The mermen were extremely agreeable people, but he felt on guard around them. They seemed to know something about him and with every moment, John prayed it wasn't how much he wanted them.

It was doubtful they hadn't noticed. He knew they could detect a heartbeat. They would have noticed his spiking every time their eyes met, every time he brushed against them. Moreover, it was a logical assumption that under the water, their eyes saw everything. When they had all swam together, John had tried to impress them with his cultural flexibility by joining them naked. Every time they dipped under the surface, John had Instinctually attempted to cover himself. It was Alex's smirk that told him he wasn't great at hiding. 

Even after John was once again dressed, Alex still smirked. He seemed to find joy in flaunting his beauty to get a reaction from the humans around him. When he lead them through the jungle, chasing the faint babbling of the stream, he danced his way through the trees, skin impossibly clean and clear, catching the sun where it's light streamed through the canopy. Whatever silent song he moved to the beat of, he occasionally hummed. John became entirely sure that merpeople and sirens were one in the same and if they were not, the three he met that day must have been a miraculous result of breeding between the two. 

Hercules was just as captivating, if only less intentional. He placed a large hand on John's back every time he stumbled over a root or a rock. He told jokes that John didn't understand but they made him smile nonetheless and he was utterly fascinated by clothing. His curiosity was sweet and he seemed to want to know everything they could tell him about how clothes were made.

John had always been reckless, but to let himself continue on a path that could only lead to falling in love with one or more mermen would be his most reckless action. With the luck he had been having with romance, he was considering it. He wanted what Ben and Caleb had. The captain had officiated their wedding just a year prior. No country would conceivably recognize it as a legal union but the crew of the Songbird knew no nation as theirs. It might as well have been a nation of its own. There was even a man in the crew that John would have liked to marry. But after multiple years of trying to just get him to make eye contact, John accepted that the man simply didn't want him. 

The three mers seamed far more likely to even consider him. Though Alex had obviously spent as much time trying to calculate what Washington had under his britches. 

The hour-long trip had actually been rather pleasant, even with all the weight he had to carry. When they made it to the treeline, John paused. There were buckets of fish and the set up for a fire. Close by, Robert could be seen, craning his neck to look Lafayette in the eye as they conversed in close proximity. So close. They could probably feel each others breath. John tried not to feel that pit in his stomach, but it was there. If those two fell in love, he told himself, he'd be happy for them. 

When he called out to the timid man who never met his eye, John hoped his voice was unaffected. “Hey, Robbie! Where did Eliza run off to?”

Eliza had in fact gone off to fetch the cook. John was almost embarrassed for Jefferson when he ran down the beach to say hello. It had only been a few hours. But Jefferson wasn't the only one who desperately clung to loved ones. Alex had sprinted across the sand as well, audibly colliding with Lafayette's chest. They kissed and in John's ear, Hercules’ laugh was a bubbling hot spring, deep and warm. Robert grinned and politely pretended to focus on work. John was reminded how completely fucked he was.

As dinner cooked, the captain sat beside John, watching the rest of the crew make their way to the beach. The sun was setting slowly over the water and John estimated thirty minutes before the horizon's end. “how do you plan to get the crew back to the ship, sir?” he asked conversationally 

 

“asking them all to leave this Eden would be quite the tall order” Washington hummed in agreement “but I have faith that they can perform”

By the fire, John could see Eliza introducing her sisters to the mermen. She whispered something in Angelica's ear that might as well have been yelled for all the secrecy a mers hearing allowed. “may I ask, sir, how do you feel about them?”

“I think they're generous and agreeable. You must understand, though, that we are but a moment to them. They live to be a thousand. The days we spend here may leave us changed but these beings are forces of nature and nature changes so slowly we never see it happen. It isn't their fault that they will outlive us or that they'll surely forget us. But it is important that you do not expect them to go against their nature as the soul of the sea”

John looked at Washington, expecting to see the same unreadable expression he always wore. Instead, he looked almost mournful. “how do you know so much about them?”

“I met one once”

Knowing that he wouldn't get any more information, John just hummed and closed his eyes, listening to his big family sing around the fire.


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mermen get some sleep and George "don't fall in love with the fish" Washington has Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There happens to be some bangin in this one

On the island, only one mer slept at a time. That was one of the perks of living with a pod- real sleep. Lone mers would go without proper sleep, instead resting vigilantly to defend themselves. Alex was quite fortunate to have grown up with a pod despite losing his first one. Even though his pod of mates was small, it was a perfect arrangement. From a purely survival standpoint, the three of them had a fantastic chance. It helped that they were deeply in love.

Hercules and Lafayette always made Alex sleep first. According to them, he was the hardest to force to sleep so it was best to get it over with. Alex always woke up after three hours to his loves huddled close, speaking to each other softly of sweet things. Then he'd stay awake in Hercules’ arms while Lafayette slept, his illumination dimming and his lips smiling. Hercules preferred to sleep last, since on a normal day, he would wake just in time to watch the sunset. 

The day the pirates had arrived was no such day. Their presence had interrupted them as they readied to put Alex to bed. The pirates did head to bed eventually. Normally, when the threat was low, all three of them would stay in the nest during sleep. Since it would have been foolish to trust the strangers so intimately so soon, Alex had asked his mates to spend their waking hours where they could more easily keep watch. When he woke up, he slipped out of the nest, smiling to find Hercules and Lafayette dancing in the moonlit waters. When Hercules saw him, he grabbed his hand and span him. Alex received a kiss from Lafayette as they passed each other. 

Alex and Hercules didn't speak much that night, instead electing to dance. Both of them were better at it than the occasionally clumsy jellyfish they loved, so much so I that when they danced together, they put all of themselves into the act. When Lafayette danced, it was lighthearted fun. When Hercules and Alex danced it was passionate and energetic. Alexander loved a particular way of dancing that involved a lot of hip movement and Hercules loved to feel the ocean rush by him as he span and dove, so both preferences were incorporated into their mutual choreography. 

Alex loved dancing with Hercules. He even loved it enough to do it for three hours, but after all of that, all he wanted to do was get out of the water and chase his next orgasm. When Hercules switched places with Lafayette, it felt like divine providence, since the moment Alex met his eye, Lafayette was pointing up with a wink. 

Alex followed him to the shore and neither could even wait to be truly dry before Alex straddled Lafayette on the damp sand and kissed him. Alex could feel Lafayette's fingers trailing over his skin, teasingly passing his abdominal gills without contact. Those hands went lower still, though they ignored his already interested dick in favor of gripping his thighs. Alexander couldn't help the fond laugh that escaped him. “Fae, please, I've been wanting you and Hercules all day.” Alex lowered his voice, knowing exactly how to get Laf to speed up “if you make this fast, I promise I will take my time with you. I'll worship every inch of you and I swear by the tide that you will not come until sunrise”

Alex watched Lafayette glow brighter. The color seemed to bleed down from the tips of his earfins to dust over his cheeks and highlight all four sets of his pretty gills. Lafayette grabbed Alex's arms and flipped both of them. Alex had closed his eyes when his back hit the sand but when he opened them, Lafayette was kissing Alex's hip. His mouth, mercifully, took in his cock within a minute. Alex felt him moan around him when his fingers buried themselves in his curls. Alexander's back arched and he could almost feel Lafayette intently watching him. It was the way the three of them looked at each other in the throes of passion that contributed to the longevity of their relationship. After a century, they were still so helplessly enraptured that they couldn't bear not to pay attention when they pleasured each other. Their hands still explored with the same care as their first times. It felt to each of them as if not fully appreciating the beauty and Grace of their mates would be a deep injustice. 

Alexander had never even considered having to hush his cries upon orgasm, so it only occurred to him that he should have been more discreet for the sake of the humans after he gasped his loves name at great volume. His legs were still shaking when he heard a catch of breath and a speeding pulse, neither of which belonged to him or Lafayette. He snapped his head in the direction of the sound at the same time as Laf, eyes focusing on the captain standing in shock at the treeline. He held a collection of fabric and as hard as he tried to politely avert his gaze and feign disinterest, he failed to be convincing.

Lafayette must have pieced together Captain Washington's desire, as he greeted him from his spot above Alex's hips with an exceedingly friendly tone. “Dear sir, have you come to visit us? To what do we owe this -pleasure-”

The human swallowed and seemed to consider squeezing his eyes shut “I wholly apologise for intruding and interrupting you. I only noticed your light in the water, son. I thought it was as good a time as any to invite you to breakfast aboard the Songbird”

“Oh, you couldn't possibly intrude” Laf encouraged kindly, only to follow it with more innuendo “we've nothing to hide from you, sir. May I ask, when and what is breakfast?”

Alexander noticed that he was between Lafayette's thighs and grinned at the opportunity. He lifted a leg, allowing his own thigh to put a light pressure on Laf’s cock. He felt a thrill as, for the first time, he watched Lafayette try to keep his composure instead of openly expressing his pleasure. Sex had never been a taboo to mers and the concept itself was silly, but with how shy the humans were, their presence added the rush of breaking a rule that Alex hadn't felt his entire adult life. It helped that the human that could see this happening was incredibly handsome and well-formed, with a clear interest in both of them.

Washington, to his credit, did not acknowledge the action. The reactions he did have were out of his power to control. “About seven usually. It would be after sunrise. One of our scheduled meals. You certainly don't -have- to join us- it is only an invitation. If you are in fact too busy?” he raised an eyebrow in an astonishing act that might have even been humor.

“of course we'd love to go, sir” Alex said slowly and quietly. He counted himself as victorious when Washington drew closer. Lafayette let out a lewd gasp and a little giggle in reaction to Alex shifting his leg. As this happened, Alex let his eyes trail down Washington's body, still gazing up at him the sand on his back. He noticed Washington shift the fabric in his arms slightly lower over his crotch. For a species so desperate to hide their attraction, clothing actually made sense. “what are you holding?”

He shifted again, this time simply from apprehension. “Clothes. They are unfortunately another favor I must ask of you, if you do come aboard my ship. I hate to ask you to go against your culture, if I could conceive of my entire crew being alright with it I wouldn't.”

“we completely understand” Lafayette's breath hitched mid word and his hips twitched “I think they look fun to wear, anyway”

“if only for the joy of removing them” Alex winked.

“Hercules will love the chance to wear something, he didn't stop talking about fabric all night”

“where is Hercules at the moment?” Washington asked, looking around.

“oh it's his turn to sleep” replied Lafayette.

Washington seemed confused for a moment, but too eager to leave to ask. “would you like me to leave the clothes with you?”

Alex grinned as he got an idea “we don't know how to put them on. Would you show us?”

Lafayette patted Alex's side in silent praise “I would be so grateful if you did”. He straightened his back slowly form the hands-and-knees position he had been in over Alex. His arms rested on Alex's lower stomach and Alex realized Lafayette was actually covering their crotches. It was a coy action, most likely meant to make Washington long for an unobstructed view.

Washington continued to glance around. He didn't seem to have a clue where to look, but he carefully focused on their eyes. “I can't fairly expect you to know. It would be unreasonable of me to expect you to dress without instruction.”

“and I bet you could teach us so much” Alex patted Lafayette's hip and together, they moved to sit on a smooth lounging stone. They folded their legs and looked up at the captain eagerly.

Washington seemed stressed. Still, it was clear he would have left if he didn't want to participate in this game they had decided to play. “clothing doesn't fit every person, so my crew and I had to estimate who the closest fits would be. Alexander, my Aide John Laurens felt that he was similar to your height and shape so he wanted you to have these britches and this blouse” he took two pieces from the top of the pile and placed them on Alex's lap.

Alex looked at the fabric and sighed in relief. He had worried that the texture would be course and unbearable, but the billowey article that went on top was thin and the bottom piece was soft. “I will need to remember to thank Johnny”

“he'll be glad to see that you can bear it” the captain smiled. “Lafayette, my first mate Mr. Jefferson had clothing he thought might suit you”. The pieces given to Lafayette were, unlike Alex's white and blue, both a soft pink color, and Alex felt absolute joy watching him admire the hue so adoringly.

“This is lovely. He has good taste”

The captain looked pleased “Occasionally, yes”. He put a hand on the remaining clothing “these are for Hercules. I included more than just a blouse and britches since he has such an interest. I had so many that are more on the ornate side that simply aren't my taste but I suspect he might fancy them”

Lafayette nodded “I'm sure you're right. You can place them on our nest, they should stay dry there”

He placed the stack carefully on the dome, scarcely having to stand on his toes to do so. 

Alex surveyed the man's body again, however difficult it was with it hidden so. He hummed “I think your clothes were a good decision for Hercules, captain, you're both so big and strong”

“we'll see how I measure up when he wakes won't we?” he responded smoothly, once again providing Alex with a pleasant surprise. “let's get you boys dressed”. He removed his outermost layer, a thick thing that hugged his arms and back, the edge of it falling around his knees. “this is the coat. There is one for Hercules and if you decide you'd like one, you can certainly have one.” he pointed to the flowey top part that so rudely covered his chest and arms “this is the blouse, you each hand one there”. He smiled in approval when both mers held theirs up. “I'm sure you notice that there are four holes. Put your arms in through the largest one. It has no ruffles, unlike the others. Very good. Now, Lafayette, I need you to rotate yours so that the ruffles on the parallel hole are facing downward. Perfect. Your hands will come out of the- oh, wonderful job Alex, now put your head through the remaining hole.”

Alex blinked up at him, then he felt Lafayette grab his hand and squeeze it. He glanced next to him to see Lafayette pull the fabric over his head, bravely blinding himself momentarily. Alexander acted as a guard for him during that vulnerable moment, staring at Washington, tracking his every breath. When Lafayette's face was seen again, he smiled reassuringly. Alexander trusted Lafayette and let the blouse engulf him. He only couldn't see for a moment but the soothing touch of his mate was vital. 

Washington, shockingly, gave the impression that he was conscious of their fear in that moment. He looked proud of them, and honored to be given even that amount of trust. He lowered himself to kneel in front of them “you both did well. How do you feel so far?”

“I can keep going, sir” Alex answered, just as Laf said “pretty”. Alex smiled.

“I'm glad. Alexander, are you willing to go first?”

He nodded, and handed the article in his lap top the captain when he reached for it. 

Washington, who was apparently full of nice surprises, gently took hold of Alex's ankle. He brushed the sand off of his leg with care before guiding his foot in one hole of the britches and out another. The step was repeated with his other leg and Lafayette whispered to Alex to inform him of how sweet he looked, blushing and looking at Washington in awe. “very good. Could you stand for me, son?”

“sure” Alexander stood, finding Washington's head now level with his stomach. His blouse was longer than he expected, falling just past his fingertips. 

“thank you. We'll have to tuck your blouse in,” he explained as he pulled Alex's britches up over his hips “that's why you put it on first. Do you know how to tie a bow?”

Alexander eyed the ties on the britches that rested upon his lower stomach. Head confident he could tie it, but he shook his head anyway.

Washington remained patient “it can be difficult to learn. You may come to me for help any time you need… “ his fingers pulled on the lacing and tied it into a neat bow “while I'm here, at least”. He took a moment to look Alex over “it seems to fit nicely. Are you okay with it?”

“it isn't perfect, but it's far better than I expected. Fae, how do I look? Like a ruffian?” he posed for him in a dramatic manner.

“you're precious” Lafayette breathed out lovingly.

He put minimal effort into pretending to be offended “a -ruffian- Fae, not a leopard seal cub” 

“you look like a human. Otherworldly beautiful, but it's a better disguise than kelp” Washington smiled with an amusement that was not unkind.

Fae chuckled “I'm afraid that was my idea, sir. I had only really seen humans once”

“it was clever, I really was fooled at first. I suppose you were at a disadvantage with a man who had seen a merman on land before” the captain shifted himself to work on dusting sand off of Lafayette's legs. 

“what was he like?” Alex asked.

“fiercely opinionated, rude, and endlessly charming”

“it can be assumed a third of us are, non?” Fae winked at Alex.

Washington chuckled “half, from what I have seen. Though, this merman was only around for a few hours. I'm thankful for being permitted to speak with both of you as much as I have”

“will you come back?” Fae asked a moment before his expression turned regretful “I- I mean, that… I am only curious”

Washington studied Lafayette for a moment “if you would want me to, then I will schedule a return. If you want us off your island, well that's reasonable, and we won't bother you again if we can help it”

Alex squeezed Lafayette's hand “I understand why you have to leave soon. Just don't leave forever”

“staying away would have been the hardest request I could have made for my crew” Washington began guiding Fae’s legs into the britches.

Alex felt his jaw clench “what about you? How easily would you put us in your past?”

The captain's eyebrows went up and he regarded Alexander with worry “I would have thought about you every time I looked out at a blue light on water. Every storm. Every island, I would subconsciously watch the beach for a sight of you. Humans can't put mers in their past”

There was a soft thud as Lafayette's chest made contact with Washington's. He wrapped his arms ‘round him tightly and buried his face in two layers of fabric.

“oh,” Washington returned the embrace “we'll come back, little one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your comments! I reread them when I need inspiration to keep writing. Ima be honest tho, I'm pretty sure Washington using the word "subconsciously" is the most historically inaccurate shit I've put in this


	4. Embarking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving paradise is a tall order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope yall are ready to suffer

They almost looked human. The large and vibrant fins on either side of their heads (with the exception of Hercules, whose earfins were sleek to match his shark's tail and only the size of human ears) were hard to ignore. Their mythic status didn't bother John. It had been so long since he last shared a night with a man that he would have accepted the three as potential partners even if their fish halves were on top. It didn't matter out of the water anyway. 

They were incredibly charming in their gifted clothing. John tried to ignore the pride he felt at seeing Alexander in garments that had belonged to him only twelve hours before. Alex hadn't buttoned the blouse he wore and John was sure Washington must have fought a losing battle in an attempt to get the stubborn young man to wear it properly. As it was, the fabric fell off of Alex's shoulder, framing his clavicle with its ruffles.

Lafayette, by contrast, seemed to take special care not to disturb the fabric he wore, except to idly play with ruffled edges and lace between his fingertips. He looked very pretty and in the low morning light, his cheekbones and fins glowed visibly with his ethereal blue luminescence.

Hercules wore Washington's unwanted formal suit with pride. John occasionally saw him holding the edge of his coat in his hands and admiring the brocade. Captain Steuben would be glad to know Washington had found some use for the gift, even if he had never actually worn the thing. 

The book in John's lap already had pages full of sketches of the beautiful mers. It was a nice change from sea turtles and the occasional unfocused doodle of Robbie. Though it wasn't his intention to show the mers what he had drawn of them, Alexander took him off guard, looking over his shoulder from behind.

“Very impressive” Alexander purred, probably very aware of how his breath warmed John's neck. “And beautiful. I'm flattered that this is how you see us. How did you do it?”

John swallowed and though his eyes had fallen closed at the siren’s voice, they opened at the question. It took him a moment to understand how it was a question at all. “oh, right, you wouldn't have paper would you?”

Alex rested his chin on John's shoulder. Rather presumptuous, but not unwelcome. “we don't. Is it fabric?”

“no. Well, it is cotton sometimes, but that's expensive and I personally only use that for paint. It's usually plant fiber. And this pencil holds led. A brittle metal that leaves tiny pieces of itself on the paper where I drag it. Paper falls apart in water, unfortunately”

“and metal makes the water foul”

“A shame. The three of you would compliment jewelry so well”

“We have jewelry. The Ocean is kind to most stones and coral can make gorgeous crowns” Alexander's finger trailed along the shell of John's ear to gently feel his piercings “you compliment jewelry beautifully. It's lucky to be worn by you. I wonder though,” that finger felt lower, down his neck to cause a shudder of anticipation “where else are you pierced, Mr. Laurens?”

“I thought you would have taken that opportunity to see for yourself yesterday” John prayed that Alexander wouldn't notice his flushing cheeks.

“I wish I had but tragically, there were too many distractions and I didn't have a chance to take a closer look at you” Alex reached around John to absentmindedly flip through the pages of his book “I didn't see any telltale glint in the sun but I'd jump at the chance to check again. Would you ever consider spending just an hour with us? We could show our nest. Of course, you would have to follow our rules…”

John smiled and played along “what rules might those be?”

“they're quite the same as your good captain's rules, I'm sure. Except for one rule where we take the opposite side of the coin. Where the captain demands that all aboard the Songbird remain clothed, we have never bought a stitch of fabric into our nest. It's something of a tradition now and we intend to continue it”

John swallowed “I'd be a terrible guest to not follow such reasonable requests”

“perhaps today?”

John's heart sank when he remembered that they would embark the next morning “today or never”

“I wouldn't worry like that, Mr. Laurens. Your captain, like all creatures possessing a heart, can't deny our Lafayette anything” both of them looked across the deck at Lafayette, who was engaged in conversation with Washington's wife. She seemed to find him adorable. “you will return”

John sighed in relief “thank god”

Alex tilted his head “which god?”

}}}{{{

John, as it turned out, didn't get a chance to take Alexander up on his invitation. The crew was hard at work preparing for their next voyage, determined not to lose another member to sickness or starvation. They would be fully stocked again after their next stop, but they needed the help of the mers and their surplus to have enough to make the journey.

As the captain's aide, John had been asked to keep inventory through the day to be sure they had what they needed and nothing more. Apparently, Washington had also asked Robert to see to the task. John could almost see the blasted man smirking imperceptibly at his own meddling for the was no chance he didn't know exactly what he was doing by putting the two in the narrow storage room for the duration of the day. 

John quickly became aware of something in Roberts appearance he hadn't seen before. Rob didn't often wear jewelry, but he dabbled in the use of gold wire he bought at any chance he had. It was his favorite thing to gift people. Robert never forgot a birthday on the Songbird. John himself had a little wire turtle-shaped earring and a few wire wrapped jewel pendants from him. He wasn't exactly surprised to see Rob wearing one of his creations, but he hadn't seen a pearl as flawless with such vibrant opalescent shine as the one that was cradled so lovingly by the gold wire hanging from his ear. John hadn't even noticed the ear was pierced before. “is that pearl new?” 

Robert's hand went to the pearl and he smiled “Lafayette found it yesterday. He thought I was afraid of them”

John sat on a barrel, unable to keep from smiling as well “which you weren't, were you?”

Rob shook his head and took a seat adjacent to John “not really, I've always hoped merpeople were real. I prayed to be one when I was young. To be honest, though, I was afraid to look at them. Or rather, I -am- afraid” Rob kept his eyes on his own fidgeting hands, but his tone implied that he was amused by himself.

John felt himself smirk “would it be easier if they were dressed?”

Rob didn't think it over. He just shook his head “a little, but not enough”

“I didn't see you at breakfast…”

Rob blushed in shame “I hid. I don't want to be rude to them. Or anyone. It's just that, well they're so pretty”

John fought a sigh “they're beautiful. Do they make you nervous?”

“every pretty man does. I never get used to it”

“I'm nervous around pretty men too” John admitted “I couldn't talk to you in the early days” he nearly bit his tongue, his eyes squeezing closed in instant regret. There was silence for several heartbeats. When John opened his eyes, Robert was looking at him. Directly at him. John had always thought his eyes were blue, but the silver he found proved him wrong.

“normally people use inflection when they joke, Mr. Laurens”

John felt hurt, more than every time Robert didn't pay attention to him “Joke? After so many years, you can't tell when I'm serious? On such a small ship, it takes an effort to not know someone like that”

Robert blinked, his mouth opening briefly before he closed it again. His gaze was averted again, torn away before John was ready to be without it. “I'm sorry”, he said in a way that hinted rust he had no idea what he had done wrong. “I've never wanted to upset you”

“oh. No, Robbie, you were serious? You really think I didn't mean it?” John looked over him, hoping for a hint as to how he could best erasure him.

“nobodies ever implied that I'm a pretty man. I didn't even expect to be so unquestioningly called a man at all” Rob's hands pulled at his blouse as if he wanted to keep it off the skin of his chest.

Johns eyebrows furrowed “why wouldn't you be calling a man?”

The door opened and two more barrels were added to the stock. 

“what's in these?”

“water”

“alright. That's all we need if that. Try to get fish now, we could use another week's ration for the whole”

The door closed again and Robbie hopped up to lock it. He took a deep breath, letting it out before speaking “the um… the midwife, when I was born, told my mother that I'm female. She couldn't have known otherwise but I'm not. I'm not. I'm-”

“A man. If that is what you know, that is what's true. People who disagree with you don't know that truth”

Rob looked at him in awe “only Captain Washington knew. How do you understand?”

“because I trust you enough to know that what you feel is real. What you say is real.” he didn't tell him that he had already guessed. That he already loved him too much to so cruelly deny Robert, especially on a topic that scared him so much.

Robbie took a step towards John but stopped, second-guessing himself. The second time he moved toward John, he didn't stop until he had his arms wrapped around him and his face buried in his blouse. 

John hugged him back, hoping Rob hadn't heard his gasp. He was soft like John expected, but he was surprised to find a substantial amount of muscle beneath that softness. He realized Rob might pull away if he thought he was making things awkward, so he forced himself to talk “I'm glad you found the captain when he was recruiting. The Songbird is the safest home for you.”

“I'm glad you found him too. You've always seemed so happy here”

He breathed out a laugh “to think I thought you ignored me…”

“you thought I ignored you? Who could do that?” he paused to laugh “at the very least it's impossible to ignore your voice ever everyone's when you drink”

John laughed “I'm that loud?”

“so loud. But I like how you sing”

“what about you, little bard?” John could remember when Robert was to shy to talk to anyone on the ship years ago. The young man had stayed silent through the days but at night, with the help of a little rum, he'd sing age tell stories. He was actually hilarious.

“my stories are better than my songs” Robbie swallowed and pulled away, miraculously unafraid to look John in the eye. He even smiled at him, his grin a little crooked and mirthful. “the thriving Irishman and Englishman always get a laugh”

John got to talk to Robert that day, sharing more about themselves than they ever had in four years in the service of captain Washington. John was fine that it was a friendly conversation instead of a romantic one. It was still better than the brief words they had shared before. 

}}}{{{

After dinner, most of the crew went to bed. Eliza had to stay up, along with Caleb, Ben, Thomas, and James. They had the first watch shift. There was nothing to watch for that night, but Washington was always determined to keep the schedule, convinced that two nights off of it would ruin the well-oiled machine that was the Songbird. They had permission to spend those waking hours on the shore with the mermen, who had already gone through their sleep rotation that day. 

The eight of them gathered around the fire, sharing with each other the wonders of their respective worlds. Alexander and Lafayette, who Eliza had been sitting between, were quick to fall drunk from the alcohol they swore they only wanted to taste. Hercules held his ground far better, even in his spot between Caleb and Thomas who challenged him to drink as much as them. 

The mers were dressed again, except Alexander had abandoned his britches on an act of drunken defiance of nobody in particular. They were tied to a tree several yards away. Eliza thought he was very funny and very handsome in very little clothing.

“I am confusion” Lafayette declared, losing his grasp on English, his accent thick whenever he succeeded to speak outside of his native French. “so many of you say ‘mermaids! You are a beautiful race, all gorgeous!’. But what about humans?”

“what do you mean, mate?” Caleb asked “you're rambling”

“non, Mr. Caleb, look around!” he gestured wildly at the group “‘ow many humans ‘ave we seen here? All lovely! There's only… Un, Deux… three of us that you see. Three can hardly speak for a whole species. But over twenty? I see no proof that humans aren't also a beautiful species”

“you only need to see my parents” Caleb joked and everyone laughed. 

“then you only need to see the coelacanths.” Hercules suggested “or any deep sea horrors”

“what are those?”

“coelacanths are ancient fish. Every aquatic species have a particular breed of mers who resemble them. I've never seen anything from The Deep, but mers say the coelacanths are blind and grey with jagged teeth and rotten scales. Their jaws take up most of their faces. They're so old that all they remember is how to kill for their next meal”

A shudder ran through the pirates and Benjamin asked: “what else is down there?”

“krakens. Serpents. Betas. Anglerfish. Gulped eels. Fangtooths. Leviathans”

“wait, betas? What's scary about those?”

“they're deadly. Sure they have pretty fins but all they know is violence. They're the deadliest of the shallow water mers. They're scary because unlike the mers in The Deep, they're right there with everyone else”

Alex frowned “I've never met a beta. But mers say the same shit about lionfish. And Jellyfish like Fae who can put lightning in the water. And bull sharks, Herc”

“we don't scratch our own mates, Alex. I've seen mers with gills torn and fins unusable who still wear their widowslace because their abusive beta mate got killed by some other beta”

Caleb told some joke, defusing the tension and they didn't revisit the subject.

}}}{{{

“you're leaving so early, George?”

George jumped at the voice behind him and turned to see Alex. He was holding on to the side of the ship. He must have climbed up from the water when he saw the bustling of the crew preparing to embark. The sun was barely rising and it's soft golden light feel perfectly on Alexander, cruelly ensuring that George saw his intense stare. His expression was passive but those huge brown eyes felt accusational and George couldn't blame him. He felt that weight on his heart. “we must.”

“when were you planning to say goodbye to him?”

George swallowed, looking back twenty-four hours to when Lafayette was hugging him, so glad he promised to come back. Alexander knew. He must have. “I wasn't.”

Alexander openly glared and the next time he opened his mouth to speak, he had a full set of snap teeth. His venomous striped spines rose from his arms just enough to remind George that they were there. “I'd tell you not to come back if it wouldn't just break his heart twice. If I didn't like your crew. You're lucky. You shouldn't get a second chance- not with him. The fact that you would even consider leaving without letting him know is proof that you don't deserve for him to like you as much as he does. You -will- say goodbye to you so much as lift that anchor, do you understand, captain?” 

Only when George nodded did Alexander drop from the edge with a splash. George hadn't even really been scared, only ashamed. He had hoped to avoid seeing sadness in the sweet jellyfish’s eyes but he hadn't considered the devastation he would have felt watching the ship slowly leave his reef without a goodbye. It was regrettable that he had lost any favor Alexander might have had for him but he was right to be furious. 

In the long run, when he did say goodbye to Lafayette, it wasn't so bad. He had told Fae to expect them back in a month and it earned him a hug from the exuberant young fish that he cherished the memory of as the island disappeared over the horizon. He didn't know at the time that fate and the tide would keep the Songbird from finding her way back to that island for a year and a half.


	5. Torn Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates return and in some ways, everyone is able to pick up where they left off.

For a year and a half, in the South of the Atlantic Ocean, a three-masted Galleon by the name Songbird meandered, unable to find her desired destination. The captain, desperate to keep a promise, sought maps of an area which would later be called the Bermuda Triangle. Even then, two centuries before the coining of the phrase, sailors avoided the region, likening it to the Sea of Monsters which Odysseus of Grecian myths navigated. Few maps could be found where the captain searched among pirate-friendly ports and even fewer could be reasonably trusted. Despite their attempts to chart the approximate location of the island as they left 18 months before, the information seemed incorrect. Even when the night sky looked the same as it had on the island, there was no sight of it. 

The residents of the island, Washington feared, would likely have forgotten the crew. Two nights was nothing in the scope of a millennium. If they weren’t forgotten, a perhaps worse fate would befall their friendship with the mermen. Pure-hearted Lafayette would be devastated by their delayed return and may never trust them again. Assuming Alexander would put aside his righteous rage and even allow them near his mate. Hercules would be angry that his two loves had been scorned so. Washington would have given up and left the ethereal beings to their peaceful lives if it weren't for his dear wife Martha who sternly asked him to consider those newly mature mers waiting for the next fifty years for the return of the only group they might have ever befriended. None could deny that the wise woman always had a point. It was thanks to her that they conducted thirteen separate voyages in attempts to find their way back.

On their thirteenth trip into the sea of monsters, when a storm brewed overhead, it seemed to most like an invitation to retrace the steps they had taken that brought them there in the first place. The crew followed, to the best of their memory, every action, every turn, and every tightening of the sails from 18 months before. The aide and the bard, working in tandem, led the crew in song loud enough to create a rhythm over the roaring wind to work to. It was a collective, desperate action that was bound to be their last attempt no matter the outcome. When the storm broke, every crew-member searched and scanned the night for signs of a familiar landmass or fins in the dark water. The rising sun illuminated the scattered clouds in with hints of fuschias and oranges as hearts sank aboard the Songbird. In every direction, the horizon seemed clear. It was only when the sun broke above the sea-line to cast its light over everything in sight that Benjamin, who had climbed to the crows-nest, saw a lagoon. It wasn’t the shore they had seen on their last visit, but when it was brought to John’s attention, he recognized it as the other side of the island, which he had seen a glimpse of in his treck for water that first day. 

The sails were dropped to the uproarious cheers of the pirates.

 

}}}{{{

 

The first lessons a young mer in the shallow majority of the ocean is taught are how to track the night sky. Any adolescent could tell their exact position as well as the time of year based on the stars alone. When Lafayette was especially young, living in a royal court required specific timekeeping. His father had been a Marquis, entrusted with a plot of the ocean on the outskirts of the kingdom. In those years, Lafayette knew precisely what day it was at all times but he had lost the habit of keeping track. He took the practice back up after the humans left.

It was casual at first. Hercules or Alex would notice him glancing at the moon, comparing the shape of it to a reference he had drawn in the sand and waiting for them to match. He continued his calendering even after the third return of the waning crescent moon. Sometime after the tide had rolled far enough up the beach to wipe the drawn moon from the sand, Lafayette graduated from glances at the moon to lingering stares. Even then, he didn’t seek comfort from his concerned mates. Hercules knew it was his nature to hide his negative feelings for fear of fouling his perceived role as the shoulder to cry on. He knew, so it shouldn’t have broken his heart so to watch Fae erase the frown on his face every time he noticed he was seen. It shouldn’t have torn him to see his generous love- too giving to risk imposing his sorrow upon Alexander or Hercules.

Hercules did miss the pirates as well- John especially- but he hadn’t been as taken with any of them as Lafayette had been with the whole crew. He felt he couldn’t imagine what he must have been feeling. It was so much easier to know Alexander’s emotions. He threw himself into whatever work he could find to do around the island, at times spending hours just carving words into wood. Their hunting spears were put to good work as Alexander routinely brought back almost more fish than could be eaten by three mers. At any moment Alexander saw Lafayette frown at the sky or the horizon, his expression became dark. Where Lafayette seemed to worry about the fate of the ship’s residents, Alexander clearly assumed that the captain had simply lied and broken his promise. 

The tenth return of the waning crescent brought with it the first sign of Lafayette’s tears Hercules could remember seeing him shed. The jellyfish had quickly snatched the pearl from the sand, hiding it presumably within his tied hair, but Hercules saw. It was mere nights later, when the moon was dark, that the topic was finally breached in their nest. It was a difficult conversation to have. Hercules knew Lafayette would feel guilty. First for burdening his mates with his own sadness, and then for hiding it in the first place but Neither of them could help him carry the weight without speaking of it. He cried openly in front of them that night, a milestone in their bond which had taken a century to reach.

There was an effort made by Lafayette to allow himself to lean on them when he needed to and Hercules was incredibly proud. Still, there was a tragedy to the fact that he should feel those sorrows in the first place. He admitted one day, after a year had passed, that he didn’t think he’d see them again. He placed no blame with his loss of hope. If they had died at sea, it was a sad loss he knew he could face. If they had simply decided not to come back, well that was their right and he wouldn’t hold it against them. Alexander didn’t pretend to share Fae’s forgiving standpoint.

Hercules had been in the middle of a neigh-territorial lap around the island exactly eighteen months after the pirates left. He couldn’t have described the feeling that came with looking up from his solitary spot by the lagoon across the island from the nest and seeing a ship. Perhaps he was dreadful, or even angry if he believed his eyes at all. The likelihood of two separate ships finding their island within two years after a private century was low and he would think himself foolish if he considered for a moment it wasn’t their humans. He grappled between the options of racing to his mates and telling them or to the ship to ask for an explanation for their sudden return. He cursed under his breath as he turned from the vessel and dove into the current back to the sand. 

Alexander was perched up in the bows of one of the large Banyan trees that made up the majority of the forest and in his hands was a lengthy rope made from seaweed. A similarly made woven basket was tied to one end of that rope. Hercules watched Alex toss the free end of the rope to Lafayette who pulled until the basket was level with Alex’s dangling leg before tying it to a sapling near the ground. It could be assumed that Alexander had finally over-fished and they needed to store their catch for a little longer than usual. The birds and lemurs would be kept out by the tightly secured lid and the occasionally troublesome hogs would never get that high. 

It was hard to approach them with the news that he couldn’t predict their reaction too. Alexander was already so angry at the humans. He cleared his throat “Boys? The Songbird’s back”

Lafayette squealed a delighted laugh and collided with Hercules’ chest “They’re alive!”

Hercules could see Alex’s expression harden for a moment, until Lafayette’s exclamation apparently introduced to him the idea that the humans may have seen trouble in their silly floating vessel. Alexander always showed exactly how he felt on his face and as he climbed down from the tree, there was a shadow of guilt and concern in his expression. That changed when he reached Hercules and Fae, however, since he grinned when Laf pulled him into the hug. “We should greet them, shouldn’t we?”. His eyes were on the fabric, folded and untouched, safe in the cradle of a banyan. None of them had the heart to throw the clothes away.

“I’ll be entirely honest, I forgot how to put that shit on” Alex sighed, looking around the bend of the beach as if he would see them approaching. “It wouldn’t work out anyway, we can’t swim to them in britches. What if our tails form with the fabric stuck in the middle-”

Hercules felt a kind of phantom pain in his absent tail and shook his head to reject the concept “That’s objectively horrifying and I wish you hadn’t made me realize that’s a possibility”

“So we put the britches on aboard the Bird” Lafayette shrugged and found his blouse to stare at it for a moment, attempting to remember what body part went where “Mon amour, do you think the water might hurt your fancy designs?” He pointed to the brocade coat, indicating that he addressed Hercules.

“I don’t see why a human who lives on the water would have it if that was a danger” Hercules gently took Laf’s blouse and helped him into it “We’ll definitely be wet but that’s to be expected from us at this point”

Alex snorted “I’m fairly sure they won’t mind the water if they miss us as much as we…”. He trailed off, probably reluctant to admit how glad he was for their return.

“This will be a joyous reunion” Lafayette assured in a tone that implied he had decided it was a fact and he dared fate to argue.

With a pat on Fae’s rear, Hercules moved on to getting Alex into his blouse. His fascination with clothing had helped him memorize all that he could those first three days. With the humans returning, Hercules imagined how much fun he could have if he could learn from them how to craft the clothing himself. 

The first to race to the water was Alexander, but the moment they realized they were all ready, Hercules and Lafayette followed. As they swam around the curve of the island, Hercules was struck by the view of the great shadow the ship could cast on the sea. It had been the first thing they saw of the pirates. It didn’t seem so unnatural or imposing to him anymore. He saw it for what it was. The home of their friends. Certainly, it wasn’t as familiar as the few structures they had built as their home, but it wasn’t so different. Theirs moved to compensate for their inability to properly inhabit the ocean. He had to admit, it was cooler.

Because it wasn’t truly the day yet, the dim light made their approach obvious, especially with Lafayette’s exuberant mood reflecting in the brightness of his tendrils. It might have been more of a surprise if they could have climbed the hull undetected, but as it was, they surfaced to the sight of several familiar faces staring down at them. There was no time wasted in the dropping of a rope ladder to aid their assent and each of them hurried up.

“Sorry about the puddles” Lafayette giggled at Mr.Jefferson who helped him stand on the rocking deck. “And I am of course sorry for the breaking of your good captain’s decency rule”

“The swim would not have been possible had we dressed completely at the beach” Alex explained. “But for the record, I am not apologizing”

There were several laughs and comments, but none could be focused on in the commotion. Hercules struggled to dress and instruct his loves on how to do the same. He was thankful when John began helping Alex and even the captain provided assistance once he reached them. It was cute to see the surprise on John’s face when Alex dove right back into their flirtatious dynamic without a missed beat. Lafayette was equally adorable, trying to hug the captain who valiantly fought to keep himself composed despite his racing pulse and tightening britches.

“My Dear Captain! My Washington! You have returned to us- oh how I’ve missed each of you! I am so glad to see you again” Lafayette practically bounced and on his toes, he pulled Washington’s face closer to his in order to kiss each cheek “Thank you, my wonderful captain”

By some miracle, Washington was able to dress the happy jellyfish through the shock. “I am happy to see you as well, Mr. Lafayette”

“Marquis” Alexander corrected dryly, apparently still reluctant to warmly trust Washington. “He’s technically a Marquis”

Washington blinked “I thought you three knew no country as your own”

Fae tilted his head the way he did when he was trying to translate his thoughts “It can be assumed that the king and queen of… my kingdom doesn’t know I am alive. The loss of my parents would have made me their replacement if I had been able to find my way home the day they died”

Eliza delighted Fae with a hug “I’m sorry that happened to you”

“Oh Ms.Schuyler, I would never change my past and risk never meeting my mates or you”

Alex tapped Hercules a few times and he followed his gaze to John, who had placed an arm around Robert’s shoulder to coax him into joining the reunion. “Something has changed” he whispered to Hercules. Lafayette was the only other one to hear Alex and he glanced over to see what he spoke about.

“Listen to their heartbeats” Hercules suggested “There is tension in that touch. They couldn’t have even kissed”

“But they want to” Fae chimed in before politely pulling away from Eliza, indicating that he needed to greet John and Rob but he’d speak to her later. All three mers moved to say hello to the aide and the bard. “Ah, John, Rob, you both look well! Please tell me you have been safe and ease my heart’s anxieties” Fae playfully pleaded.

Rob laughed “We can proudly report that very little injuries and exactly zero deaths have befallen us”

“Unfortunately we can’t say we’ve been careful with any honesty.” John admitted with a gesture towards a newly torn sail on the center mast ”sailing into a storm can never be advisable”

Hercules hummed, thinking back to their first meeting. After a storm. There was less to repair on the island this time. “It seems you have a habit of it”

“Perhaps we need to make the habit if we want to continue our return trips” the subject, apparently, was not one John wanted to dwell on. He shifted Robert forward slightly “Lafayette, Robbie has something to tell you”

“Now?” Robert protested with stress in his voice “Surely some other time, there’s so much going on-”

Laf shook his head and spoke kindly “I am not too busy, my friend”

“I just wanted to say- since I didn’t last year- thank you for the pearl. It’s very lovely”

Hercules smiled at the young man’s nervous blush until he was struck by the utterly casual way he talked about receiving a pearl from a mer. He couldn’t have known, of course. And it was strange for him to have been given a pearl in the first place. Hercules had assumed that every one of Fae’s pearls had its home hanging from the ceiling of the nest with Alexander’s and his own. 

Alex starred as Laf incredulously “Wait I don’t understand. When, Why, and How did that happen? You only saw him that one day”

“I was only sad for a moment” Lafayette assured, “I thought that meeting the crew would just be a once in a lifetime thing and I was sad to think I would never get to make friends with all of them. I thought I could at least start if I gave it to Mr.Robert, but I thought he didn’t like it and I never thought to mention it”

John gasped “Do you guys -cry pearls-? I thought that was just something the drunkest, oldest sailors rambled about” 

“Well not -every- pearl is a mer tear but uh… that one is” Lafayette confessed, clearly embarrassed by the intimate nature of the gift he had given “I didn’t feel right discarding it but I didn’t want to keep it so I had to give it to a crew member since they were technically the reason it exists in the first place”

Robert had his hand on his earing in shock. “I… I promise I’ll never lose it”

“Thank you. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable”

“Does it hurt?” Eliza’s younger sister, Peggy, asked.

“Crying?” Alexander hummed as he searched for a way to describe it “I don’t know if it feels the same as what you feel but it’s never hurt me. Of course, the pearls only form once they’ve left the duct which I’m thankful for. I can’t imagine having to squeeze a rock out of my eye”

Several crew members squeezed their eyes shut at the thought and Benjamin grimaced “That’s a horrific thought”

Alexander grinned impishly “Oh- I can think of worse possibilities. Like what terror might ensue if I or my mates fell into the water in trousers”

Mr.Jefferson covered his ears “No!” 

Mr.Madison, by Jefferson’s side, contemplated the idea “Best case scenario, your tail would just rip the fabric”

“We can only pray for that. Of course, worse case-”

“Alexander” Washington sighed “please refrain from placing terror in the dreams of my crew”

Alex shrugged with a grin that refused to apologize “The life of a magical being cannot be all glamor”

“Unless, of course, the magical being uses magic to hide their nature” Hercules laughed.

“Mon amour, some jokes are bad”

}}}{{{

There were hours of leisure time after their arrival before the sun would begin to fall in the sky. Washington had a few moments away with the mermen and he took the opportunity to discuss plans with them. It was strange to him- seeing three friendly mers in his quarters sat around his map table sipping alcohol which they still had little tolerance for. Strange yet welcome. If he could choose the future, he would have them around indefinitely. “Boys, I think the crew would love a bonfire tonight- one like when we met. We have plenty of food to provide this time. I think Mr.Madison looks forward to you trying what he can make with a better spread of ingredients. Would it be acceptable for you to have something of a celebration tonight? I would hate to interfere with your sleep again”

Alex, with his feet propped up on the table against George’s mild objections, made the rum swirl in his cup. He was still pouting about the small amount George had given him to start with. “We could have stayed awake the entire time you were here on your last visit if we so chose. Real sleep is more of a luxury”

“I would prefer for you to have access to that luxury. Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I am sure each of you feels better when rested. You do deserve sleep” George insisted. He noticed Lafayette staring at the bed across the room.

“My dear captain, is that where you sleep?” he asked, his eyes wide and curious.

“It is. It must seem entirely strange” George paused before deciding to take a risk “you’re welcome to try it. And if you decide to attempt to sleep there you may wear sleep-clothes of mine” 

Lafayette didn’t appear to notice Alex’s wary expression at the offer. It made sense, as a mer’s life would not be so long without caution. But the jellyfish had an open heart eager to trust, so he was visibly excited by the opportunity to broaden his horizons. “I’d love to! Of course, I don’t want to be in your space when you need it, so I could sleep before you or after if you’d like”

George shrugged as if the prospect of having Lafayette in his bed at all was something he could think of impartially. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with my space, you are welcome in it. Martha shares the bed with me and I can’t imagine her having an issue with you joining us for a night. We could make room for you. Although, if you three would like to sleep in it together instead, well I can’t imagine more than three people on that bed”

“We don’t sleep all at once,” Alexander said. “We take guard shifts.”

“Right. You boys sleep during the day, right?”

Hercules nodded.

“Well, if you would like, I would be happy to give you privacy in this room for the duration of your turns. If you decide you prefer your nest, you can always go there instead. My crew could make all the preparations for dinner while you sleep. It could be a pleasant thing for Hercules to wake up to” George could remember when he found Alex and Laf before sunrise making love in the sand while Hercules slept last. The memory was vivid and played starring roles in his most salacious dreams. He shuddered.

“That actually sounds fucking perfect,” Hercules said.

Fae smiled at his mate “I would love to” 

Alexander took a few more moments before he agreed to try it. He had stared intently at George and the bed, and it seemed most likely that he was calculating exactly how much he could trust the situation. But he did say yes.

Captain Washington felt strange leaving his quarters with the mermen still inside, but he was glad to offer them accommodations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was all over the place


	6. Anchored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can be learned about a person from what they own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, i couldn't find the words

When it was Alex's turn to sleep, he did very little of it. Hercules and Lafayette tried to keep him confined to the bed, but he seemed to much rather wander about the room. He took the time to inspect various items. By the writing desk, in rolls, were several maps. To Alexander's educated mer eye, a few inaccuracies were clear in the star maps and he felt sorry for the humans who were so out of their element. Mers had millions of years more experience with world travel than humans and thusly, they simply knew more. Surely a mer wouldn't navigate a desert very easily. Though, Alexander had only heard legends of places were the sun burned away every trace of water, as he was sure nothing could live in such a place. 

Evidence of the months long adventure the ship had gone on was everywhere around him. He could imagine the humans working to find them in the vast ocean they simply weren't meant to traverse. Their stubborn determination to succeed were they shouldn't even try to live was an endearing reflection of his own nature. 

There were also scattered hints of Washington's character that showed in the meticulous cleanliness of the room. No dust had found a moment to settle on any surface and it seemed his belongings, though numerous to Alex's eyes, all had a place. The man himself was a pleasing sight with his broad shoulders and sharp eyes. His room revealed to Alexander more favorable traits he had. He had ample reading material- more than Alexander had ever seen. Items like the one John drew in lined the shelves and the papers inside were covered in words. 

When Alexander sat at the desk with a stack of those bundles of paper, it seemed to be the end of any patience his mates had for his exploration.

“Alex, please lay down” Hercules patted the mattress between himself and Lafayette. 

It was a tempting thing. The platform looked soft and Alexander knew the joys of being nestled between the two. But he still glanced back to the book in his hands. 

Lafayette calmly stood and picked Alexander up to bring him to bed. 

Alexander tried to be mad, but couldn't in his arms “I want to read”

“You may read when you've slept, petit lion” Lafayette chided softly. “Truly, if you let yourself be cradled by the captain's marvelous bed, you will find it is quite the comfort”

“The captain has other marvelous things I wish would cradle me” Alexander retorted, grabbing Fae’s hand and resting his head on Herc’s chest.

Lafayette giggled “I have looked everywhere i can and found arms so large only on our Hercules”

Hercules lifted an arm from the bed to flex his muscles and he was met with two appreciative coos. “he is of course not the kind of man to catch my eye but I can say that the two of you would look quite nice in his lap”

“Certainly” lafayette agreed before adding “I think he'd -feel- quite nice in -me-” 

“To make up for the early morning when he interrupted us and by doing so took from you several hours of the most glorious of pleasures” Alex contributed, bringing Lafayette's hand to his lips. 

“I think the opportunity to flirt and tease as I had never done before more than made up for it. Seeing him try to keep his eyes on our faces and hearing his heart race while he dressed us... I enjoy the tension. But I'd enjoy the moment that tension snaps just as much”

Alexander yawned “I can only pray that I dream of such an eruption”

“Then sleep” Hercules begged as he kissed Alex's head.

 

}}}{{{

 

It had been a long eighteen months spent desperate to return, but as he stood on that pale beach, Washington felt at peace. As if everything had happened exactly as it was meant to. As if the year and a half hadn't been a waste of time. The crew had a chance to show their skill at problem solving and teamwork. Washington couldn't have been more proud of them all. They had also made social progress. Robert was spending time with John daily, the two of them getting ever closer to their inevitable relationship. Thomas seemed to be building up the courage to speak plainly with James about his feelings fire him and Benjamin had ample time with his own husband. George couldn't feel an ounce of regret with the people he cared about making so much progress. 

But he was glad they found the island -then- rather than later. He missed the silly fish who were sleeping in his bed. 

George watched his crew for a moment, hard at work to ready a party fit to communicate their exuberance. He checked the sun. He estimated another thirty minutes before sun down marked the end of the time for young mers to sleep. As his eyes panned down over the tree line, he noticed prominent etchings on a few of the banyans nearest to the nest. 

He walked closer and realized quickly that the etchings were passages of writing. Philosophical ponderings, poetic details of love, and, unsurprisingly, complaints. Complaints about Washington himself and more specifically, his failure to keep his promise. Still, he couldn't help but smile softly as he read the sentences that never seemed to end. The writer clearly had a devotion to the semi colon. 

It wasn't hard to tell who had written every word. It was amazing- the command Alexander had over language. It made George's heart ache for a translation when he found one particular tree with its thick trunk and snake-like bows covered in not just Alex's hand wiring, but another as well all in French. He reasoned that the tree might have been the site of a silent conversation between Alexander and Lafayette. Maybe even something they didn't want Hercules to hear about. But that detail was not probable. More likely, Lafayette just couldn't write as fluent english as he could speak. The thought was endearing and for a moment, George wished he could find the necessary stuff in himself to learn french. He didn't have the tongue for it.   
But he had once before been blessed with the sounds of those two sirens speaking to each other in French, their voices soft and loving. Lafayette had been falling asleep after their very first dinner with the crew. Alex had curled up with him, gentle and protective. George could hardly look upon them back then, lest he find them so captivating he'd never look away. He still couldn't. Not without his heart racing and there was no telling what underwater apex predators could hear. At times their expressions hinted that they could hear the fluttering beating of it when they flirted so recklessly. 

What chance did a human have?

He noticed first that the light was no longer sufficient for him to compare the handwriting of the most beautiful, wild young men he had ever met. The sun had gone, taking the horizon on the sea with it. The smell of James Madison's cooking from the fire pit reached George and he wondered if the mermen could smell it from the ship. 

When he moved to join the beginnings of the celebration for a chance to see their first reactions to the best foods any of the pirates could offer, George walked past the nest, his eyes falling to the spot where he found them on the beach just before sunrise. Lafayette perched above Alexander, who laid flat on his back, naked and determined to maintain eye contact. George had seen him climax at the mercy of lafayettes mouth and he could only imagine the skill of that tongue. It was obvious that they wanted him to imagine all manner of sin he could commit with them. It was also fortunate that he didn't believe in hell. He couldn't when every day of his life on the ocean with a crew of free men a women taught him what the church didn't know. Passion was the only thing worth believing in. 

And oh did those two have it. For each other, for the waves, for Hercules. For pleasure. Maybe every merman had that boundless supply of passion. Frederick did. He seemed to. It's hard to know a man in one night, even if he spends it in your bed. 

George almost wondered if his continued dealings with ocean dwelling spirits with beautiful faces was a curse. Most humans never met a mer but he couldn't seem to keep them from his life- from his mind- from his heart. 

They were already in his heart. It happened when he dressed them for the first time. When Alexander was worried to let himself be blinded even for a second by pulling his blouse over his head, George knew why. The three of them were wild. More than Frederick, and Frederick wouldn't even let himself fall asleep in front of George. He could only imagine the dangers they had faced together. Watching Lafayette reassure him was like seeing a fine painting and being told not to run your fingers over the brush strokes just to feel where the artist had been. But they did let George touch them. They let him hold their legs, which five feet down shore would be fins, tails, tendrils. He could have taken from them their ability to swim. He could have taken the ocean from two mermen but they knew he wouldn't. They trusted him. 

He knew one day he'd think of them and realize he loved them. It hurt to know he probably wouldn't have them near on that day. He'd have to leave them there on that island time and time again. 

“My dear captain, what could possibly have your mind so occupied?”

George turned to look at him, holding his breath at the sight of Lafayette bare again, hanging three wet blouses from a branch. “All manner of things, my boy. Where are Alexander and Hercules”

Lafayette hummed and smiled, pointing a finger to the nest behind George “they were impatient, so they are making love. They won't be long without me taking my time on them”

George took a few steps away from the nest, grabbing Lafayette's hand and leading him further away, into the forest “then we must give them privacy, surely”

Lafayette politely tried to hide how he laughed at George, and he kept a hold of his hand even after they had stopped moving “it's nothing to worry over. Hercules wouldn't mind at all and if Alex heard your voice in the throes of pleasure it would only speed up the process. But it's sweet of you to be so considerate”

For his own good, George pretended not to hear anything inappropriate “I am a guest after all”

Lafayette grinned, one of his hands raising it's placement up George's arm, as if he were hugging the limb. George could feel his body warmth through his coat and blouse. He realized that a strange sensation he had when Lafayette touched him was in fact a low hum of electricity and not his imagination. It made sense. A jellyfish. “But of course we must remember the oldest rule”

“And what is that, son?” the word left his mouth like it had before. Every time he called the two “son” it was impulsive and each time, he worried that the boys would notice and react negatively to his admittedly mixed signals 

“Ah, oui, some cultural details are not universal, I realize. What I know to be the oldest rule would is that,” he paused, his head tilting in thought “a guest should be treated like a god, for they may be a god in disguise. Does that make sense, Papa? I am unsure of my translation”

George registered what he had been called the moment his arm was hugged closer and his knuckles brushed against soft curls below Lafayette’s stomach. It took effort to keep his jaw from dropping as his blood did to warm his core. “Papa?”

“Have I misjudged?” Lafayette looked worried for a moment before he looked at George's arm, unmoved as willingly pressed to his chest. “It's pretend, I think you understand”

“I do” he swallowed after his voice came out with gravel. “You're exceedingly naughty, aren't you? You and Alexander both. Knowing exactly how you had me and playing with that power. It was charming, I'll admit”

He briefly pretended to pout but the compliment made his honest grin return “To be fair, I only heard you after Alex finished. It was no premeditated mischief. But we couldn't resist. Hearing your heart beat faster because of us. It wasn't effort. The only effort for me is keeping my hands to myself around you. I'll take whatever ‘punishment' you choose” he winked. 

George placed his free hand on lafayette’s hip “may I kiss you first?” 

Lafayette's eyelashes fell momentarily as he glanced down at George's mouth while both his arms wrapped around his abdomen. His cheeks glowed the evidence of his blush “Please”

“You're magic” George whispered, leaning down the inch difference and kissing him. The barrier fabric of his breeches felt simultaneously thinner than ever and too thick.   
The startling cheers of Hercules and Alexander rang through the air the moment they separated. Hercules, after pacing toward them, met with Lafayette, engulfing him in his arms and touching their foreheads together. Lafayette giggled and hugged back. 

That embrace ended and when it did, Hercules waved at George and went back to the beach to talk to John. Alexander was pressing his own forehead to Lafayette's, Luke Hercules had done. He then kissed him- an action that seemed impulsive and was met with a small laugh and one word in french. Alex responded in kind, with what sounded like a question. Lafayette said the same word, looking at George. 

Alexander pulled slightly away from his mate, but he didn't break the embrace they were in “George? Can I kiss you too?”

George gaped for a moment, wondering if he had seen a ritual. His world was spinning from his close contact with Fae. Still, he could think steadily enough to know he'd regret and mourn the loss of that potential kiss it if he said no. “you may” 

Lafayette did a motion to “pass” Alex to George, not letting go of Alex's have until George was holding the other. George pulled him close just to see the deviantly pleased look he knew he'd see on his face. “Marvelous”. He smiled when he saw Alex's cheeks grow red at the compliment. His next movement was the kiss, and he decided to lift Alexander up in his arms for access. His teeth felt human. George knew they would, though He had seen them sharp before. It was impossible to ignore the heavy emotion in the kiss. George knew Alexander to be a stubborn, passionate young man who happened to be rightfully angry at him. But there was still trust there. Perhaps it was building back up. Alex kissed differently than Lafayette. He was quick and eager, like he was in a hurry and had some place to be in a few moments. 

When Alex pulled away he looked at George and sighed before resting his forehead to George's. He stayed there a moment, taking a deep breath.

“May I ask what this touch means?”

Alex's eyes locked on George's, very close “I would trust you to see me sleep.” He breathed.   
George kissed Alex's hand, his lips pulling into a smile. “Thank you, Alexander. I will prove myself worthy of your trust” he tapped his forehead to Alex's to return the sentiment.

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure you will” Alex kissed George again “what did he say to you to get you to kiss him?”

George prayed his cheeks weren't flushed “Lafayette? I asked him if I could” 

“I called him Papa, because I was flirting and he called me son” Lafayette grinned, guiding George's head to his “he said you and I are naughty, little lion”

“We can hardly argue the contrary, can we? I've never felt naughty before, but by human standards, we absolutely are. What will we get for breaking your rules, Papa?” 

“I am not so sure I want to discourage your behavior. It is all part of your charm. But may I ask, is that how you react every time one of your mates kisses another person?”

Alex nodded “we obviously hadn't done it since we started our relationship, but it's customary. If your mate kisses someone and you approve, you rest your forehead on your mate's to tell them. But if you approve -and- you also want to kiss that new person, you kiss the mate who kissed that person. It is like asking if it's an option. Fae told me to ask you”

“That makes sense. Which of you is going to kiss Mr.Laurens first?”

“We will see, won't we?” Lafayette asked, gazing at Hercules and John through the trees “Maybe Hercules. But Alexander and I will want to as well. It will be wonderful”

“I hope you have good luck with him. Shouldn't you boys join the party?” George put a hand on both if their backs.

Lafayettes leaned into the touch. “Ah, wait, Papa, one thing first Please?” 

“What do you need, my boy?”

He smirked, his cheeks glowing noticeably brighter “could you please tie my arms behind my back? Like you've claimed me as your mate”

“How will you eat?” George asked, intent on not imagining the scene. He was already so close to being visibly aroused and the crew couldn't see him like that.

Alex shook his head, eyes wide at the idea “I will feed him! Have sense- he'd be the most inviting sight tied up; and I've seen what you do with rope I know what strong knots you can make”

George sighed and took the sash from around his waist “come here my boy, this fabric should be soft enough”

“Thank you, Papa” Lafayette hopped to stand in front of George, his forearms together behind his back. He looked back with a smile as innocent as could be believed. 

The captain, for a moment, took his first guilt free look at Lafayette's rump and was was glad to see that it was as well shaped as the rest of him. “Do you plan to call me that forever?” George wrapped the fabric around his arms, still dizzy from the rush of kissing them for the first times.

“around anyone but Alex I plan to call you my dear Captain. Or George. I wouldn't want to risk it catching on and losing it's flavor”

George tied a secure, but easy to undo knot “You boys know you'll be the death of me don't you?” 

Alex snorted and took George's hat from him “Only if your species immediately dies after orgasm, in which case, you all live sad lives” 

“Ah! Do not even joke that way, how tragic!” Fae laughed.

“The truest tragedy. Sex with us but you only get one orgasm. It's not even sex with up by that point, is it?” Alex put the tricorn hat on lafayette's head. “Now everyone will know who has you”

“Boys, I hate to bear bad news, but I am not exactly as young as I used to be. Multiple completions will be difficult for me. But i can provide you with as many as your bodies can withstand”

“To which I'm sure Martha would attest. I don't need more than I've though. Just tease me enough and when you finally let me it will be bliss” Lafayette hummed happily.

“Most can't be as patient for relief as you” Alex reminded him, putting his arm around him before looking to George “are you ready to join the party with us, Papa”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious i don't plan these

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story as much as I do! If you want to talk about this or any of my other stories, my tumblr is segant-enfield.tumblr.com (I am a lonely boy, I will definitely answer you)


End file.
